happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Flurry
Flurry is a fan character made by La Coco. Description Flurry is a Japanese macaque who lives in a village of Happy Tree Town; it came to live here when he emigrated along with his family in search of a warmer home to escape from the harshest winter, now his family returned to the islands of Japan but Flurry stayed as he found the town as a good place to stay, since he prefers this stable climate of Happy Tree Town than that of the islands in which he lived. He opened his own store by the first month he arrived into the village where he currently lives. He works in a popular spa with Asian vegetation (bamboo and other similar flora) and it is quite fancy looking for such a rustic place; he managed to build it with the help of his large group of 60 macaques who helped him gather for him to stay in the town (to buy food and such). He currently lives as a character with a good amount of money, but he sometimes proves to be quite stingy. Also, Flurry is well known for being extremely sensitive to cold, so much that it always seeks a source of heat, even if it is a huge bonfire or a fire, will do everything possible to warm up, even get into the same fire and burn alive (an example is when he burns its hands and feet). Related to his fascination with fire, he tries to be on the side of it and sometimes even plays dangerously with it, which ends badly because it usually causes massive fires where he is. It also shows no pain when burned, as it feels more pleasant to be in the heat than in the cold. He is always carrying spa items such as bamboo sticks, oils, towels or rocks in its fur, which can use as a weapon (like throwing rocks at something when it gets angry) or for other purposes (like using oil to lubricate something, bamboos for adornment or beating, towels to get dry, etc.) It is usually found in the lower part of a mountain where there is a natural thermal lake, where it seeks heat by bathing in it. It tries to keep this place a secret, mostly to avoid other people getting to bath with him, which dislikes due to thermal lakes getting crowded easily. Personality He is quite calm or discouraged, does not usually show much happiness and shows more seriousness, prefers to relax most of the time and not be bothered. His hyperactivity wakes up when he begins to suffer a frost and is where he searches for everything a source of heat, which makes him look everywhere for one. By nature he tries to be sociable (even if he wants to or not), as his family raised him as a child, if he has the chance he will try to make new friends with any tree friend that he gets to know, otherwise he will go elsewhere to avoid being bothered, however it will respond violently when he is bothered or annoyed; he usually responds to this by throwing stones. Appearance Flurry has a semi-pink white coat, his abdominal mark is even whiter and his head is covered in snow. It has a peeled face and pink skin, with red cheeks and a round monkey chin, he has two nostrils instead of a heart-shaped like other regular HTF character. His hands are bare and are the same color as his face, his feet unlike other HTFs, are shaped like hands, similar to those of real life primates. The tip of its 4 limbs look somewhat burned, with darkened marks on them. Relationships Pastel: He usually goes to his cafeteria to have a hot drink and usually talks with her, he sees her as a Japanese friend like him. Mochi: Although he does not understand her very well, he usually tries to help her with her problems. Deaths Its deaths are usually related to fire because it always get into it. Besides that, its deaths are also related to cold (ex. being frozen alive,catching a very strong flu, etc.). Its murders can also be related to spa elements (like breaking someone's bones with stones, drowning them in thermal water, breaking their skull with a bamboo stick, etc), but by itself, Flurry is not a murderer or sadistic, the injuries and deaths he causes are most of the time accidental. Its survival rate is 20%. Episodes - Trivia * His real name is Yukio, which means snow in Japanese. * He is the exaxt opposite of Summer, since Flurry loves heat and Summer likes cold, but ironically both are a couple * His head would be almost frozen, since he always has snow on top of it (another reason why he is always cold). * He likes to drink matcha tea. * He prefers to relax in the natural thermal lagoon than on his own spa, since he does due to his stingy nature, all because he does not want to spend any cent and bathing in the lagoon is usually free * The fact of it being sociable is a reference to Japanese macaques, which are sociable in nature, since they can assemble in large groups of up to 200 of their own. * His favorite tree is the cherry tree, and his favorite fruit are cherries. * He likes to climb to treetops in search of sunlight. * His group consists of more than 60 macaques. * Flurry always wants to drink very hot water, especially boiling, so when he drinks tea with his friends at home they usually burn their tongues because of this. * It has a constant blush on the face. * Flurry has an unknown gender to use in roles of both genders, from making him fall in love with female or male characters, to doing exclusive works for such genre, this confuses even more the audience that is supposed to be Flurry. He is referred to with masculine pronouns. * In spite of the aforementioned, it can show female personality and gestures at times. * It shows a great fear of losing its dense coat, because without it it will freeze, it also has a phobia of razors. * Flurry is inspired by the arctic monkeys of the mobile game "Diamond Rush". Gallery Flurry lago termal.png|Flurry in the termal lagoons in Japan Winter2018 wallpaper.png Category:Fan Characters Category:White Characters Category:Monkeys Category:Characters with Phobias Category:Foreign Characters Category:La-cocotua characters Category:Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Primates Category:No Gender Characters